041014doirsami
03:53 GA: sami 03:53 GA: nate eats people 03:53 AA: Hi Doir! 03:53 AA: Huh? 03:54 GA: damnit real conversations dont let me copy paste 03:54 GA: eh id have badly paraphrased anyway 03:54 AA: Um....that's true, yes. 03:54 GA: yeah but you should be his moirail 03:54 GA: youre on team boom now its your duty 03:54 AA: Nate doesn't really like me much, Doir 03:55 GA: yeah he said that you dont like him 03:55 AA: Anyway, Null and I kind of sort of have a thing going on. 03:55 GA: haha really 03:55 GA: nvm then lmao 03:55 AA: I do! I've tried to be a kind ear for him lots of times! 03:55 GA: well you should make it more obvious 03:55 AA: But he always seems to resent it, and I think I'm just a little too much for him. 03:55 -- arcaneArtisan AA frowns. -- 03:55 GA: yeah he resents my attempts to be best friends too 03:56 GA: i kept trying but lol fuck that he just insulted my 'do 03:56 GA: do you happen to know any therapists 03:57 AA: -_- Every living human is either one of our parents and MIA, or about thirteen years old, Doir. 03:57 AA: And I don't think trolls even know what therapists are. 03:57 AA: Maybe you could find someone on Derse or Prospit though! Or one of the consorts? 03:57 GA: ah, damnit 03:57 AA: I don't think the bees would help much. Or the fools. 03:57 GA: no theyre all dumbasses they cant help 03:57 AA: But maybe the Gnomes would've been able to help. 03:58 GA: theyre all nameless npcs i doubt they can help us in any way but be meat shields 03:58 AA: Doir, that's mean! This isn't a game, it's real life. 03:58 AA: They have names, you just haven't bothered to LEARN them. 03:59 GA: okay first of all it is a game, called sburb 03:59 GA: and second of all every universe is made in sburb so reality is a video game 03:59 AA: I don't think so. I think SBURB was more like a....I don't know, a gateway. To THIS thing. 03:59 AA: Anyway, whether it IS a video game or not, these people are as real as the people on Earth were, right? 04:00 GA: they all died anyway 04:00 GA: and who knows if they were real 04:00 GA: anyway nate needs some mad therapy and if you arent up for it, beau isnt up for it, and im not up for it, then who? 04:01 GA: ...have we even told aura what happened yet? 04:01 AA: I don't know. Do you think he's really dangerous? 04:01 GA: pfft yeah of course 04:01 GA: basically everything he says is violent 04:02 AA: I've been planning to get Null to make us some tranquilizers we can pump him with if he loses it again. But that's all I know to do. 04:03 GA: he would make such a cool dark magical girl 04:03 GA: like rilset but maybe tone down the yandere just a bit 04:04 AA: What he probably needs is some sort of anti depressants! But I wouldn't even know where to start finding any for him. 04:04 GA: hmmm 04:05 AA: *sigh* 04:05 GA: oh yeah btw his plan on what to do when he loses it again is seppuku 04:05 AA: ...you know, Nate once said he would do what it takes to protect you guys if I ever lose control again. Even if that meant taking drastic measures. 04:06 GA: hehe 04:06 GA: i mean, um, no, thats not funny. especially not the demon thing and anything i did. hehe. 04:06 AA: I hope he's not putting us in a position where our roles are reversed. 04:07 GA: no he plans on offing himself when it happens 04:07 GA: which i was like 'nate no that is so cliche' but he was all 'would you rather you die' and i was all 'of course not what do you take me for some kind of selfless person gosh' 04:07 AA: How is he supposed to do that? If he's lost his mind, how's he supposed to stick to plans he made when he was all right? 04:07 GA: idk i didnt question it 04:08 GA: these kinds of things usually somehow work with enough time for someone else to dramatically stop him 04:08 AA: I thought you had already done that. 04:09 GA: no he wasnt gonna kill himself 04:09 GA: he was gonna kill us and eat us 04:09 GA: thats different 04:09 GA: now we've seen a slice of what he's capable of wanting to do, and then he's going to go really crazy, and dramatically either kill himself or be stopped 04:10 GA: honestly i think based on how dark this game has been so far he'll probably either succeed or fail and kill us all 04:10 AA: ...he won't kill us all. 04:10 GA: um. are we talking about the same person here? 04:10 AA: Doir. He promised to protect you guys for me if I lost the ability to do so. 04:11 AA: It's only fair for me to do the same for him. 04:11 GA: i know you have this whole belief thing in your teammates and the power of friendship but uh, lets be realistic here. 04:11 AA: ...no matter what it takes. 04:11 GA: so youre saying he wont kill us because hell kill you when you go crazy 04:11 AA: ...no, Doir. 04:12 -- arcaneArtisan AA looks like she's been punched in the stomach. -- 04:12 AA: Don't make me say what I mean. 04:12 GA: um, that youll have to kill him? 04:13 GA: dont make me guess here im not the best at guessing 04:13 AA: Sami shoots Doir a glare of anger like she's seldom shot anyone. 04:13 GA: oh come on how many imps have we killed so far 04:13 AA: "I'm TRYING not to THINK about it!" 04:13 AA: "Imps aren't the same thing! Nate's one of my friends, Doir!" 04:13 GA: thats racist, probably 04:14 GA: "why would you even be the one to do it anyway" 04:14 GA: "whats your strife level" 04:14 AA: "...Doir." 04:15 AA: "I can call upon the eldritch magicks of the horrorterrors." 04:15 AA: "If you'll recall, we've gotten into fights about it in the past." 04:15 GA: "hehehe" 04:15 GA: "but do you really think the guardians of hell are gonna kill the person you mean to kill?" 04:16 AA: "It doesn't work like that. They don't seem to take over until I run out of colors." 04:16 GA: "like seriously do you know how dramatic it would be if you accidentally killed, say, beau? and then nate still ends up being a problem? so dramatic" 04:16 AA: "I'm talking about having to do it myself." 04:16 GA: "alright w/e" 04:17 GA: "he has another life anyway and the afterlife is full of sleepovers and movies and 96'ing so its not that bad" 04:18 AA: Sami looks at Doir with pained bemusement. 04:18 AA: "...for those of us who GET an afterlife." 04:18 GA: "oh dont worry we'll save you, probably" 04:19 AA: "Not while Jack's alive, I imagine." 04:19 GA: "eh true we're probably all gonna die or be erased unless we somehow against all odds manage to defeat him" 04:21 AA: "We'll find a way. Somehow." 04:22 AA: "He plays by rules. We just have to find ways to use those rules to our advantages." 04:22 AA: "...and learn how to cheat without getting caught." 04:22 GA: "but hes a ch- er, um, yes. we can win, im sure of it." 04:23 GA: "definitely do not worry about any of this sad stuff okay? just keep being optimistic and um im sure things will end up okay." 04:23 AA: Sami's face does not look like optimism. It looks more like quiet fury. 04:24 AA: But she grunts in acknowledgement. 04:24 GA: Doir gives a pained smile. 04:26 GA: "anyway ive got to go make some nasty diary entries about nate and uh, catch up with my fashionistas and see if they've given him the makeover of a life time." Doir continues smiling, but now it looks more like guilt. 04:27 AA: Sami doesn't respond, just staring off into the distance like she's deep in thought, with that grim look on her face. 04:27 GA: "haha, um. bye." Doir walks away like 'shit i totally just ruined her day'